Dreaming Again
by Zaney Love
Summary: Placed after leaving Clow Country again at the end of the series. After deciding to search for a way to bring the clones back, Syaoran and the others set out on another journey. When they arrive in new lands the people they meet will surprise you. RxR
1. Day 1: Arrival

_[ If you don't know where they're located, think English version of Cardcaptor Sakura ^.^]_

"Oh my! I guess I know what it feels like to be Kuro-puu now!" Fai calls from the bottom of what was now a pile with him on the bottom. Just atop of him was Kurogane and he was followed by Syaoran and Mokona.

"That's what you get for all those times, Wizard!" Kurogane boasted before he heaved Syaoran off of him and slowly lifted himself from on top of Fai. It seemed to anyone watching that it was almost deliberately slow, as if rubbing in the fact that Fai was on the bottom of the pack. It hadn't seemed to bother Fai much though as he was smiling as he sat up.

"I do suppose you have a point there, Kuro-cutie…" Syaoran started to snicker but the look on Kurogane's face made the breath in his lungs catch. He looked as though he was blushing but it was probably due to the fact that he was so angry for being called that. When his eyes shifted over to Fai, it was impossible to see that he was shocked to see whatever he saw in Kurogane's features. Fai just chuckled and stood up, dusting himself off. "My apologies, Kuro-puu. I'll try not to use that nickname…. often." A snicker escaped him and he knew it was about time to run, so that's just what he did!

Kurogane started to run after him but decided not to before he turned and looked out at what was behind them. "Holy…" His eyes widened a bit as he looked out on a large city full of brightly lit buildings like nothing he had ever seen before. The buildings were tall, nearly to the sky it seemed, and there were noises of all sorts coming from below them. "It's freakin huge!" He exclaimed as he walked to the edge of what seemed to be a high hill with a steep cliff.

Syaoran stepped up behind him, gapping the whole time at the new world they had just landed in. Of course, once Fai realized he hadn't been chased, he came right up behind the two and looked out upon the large city scene. His eyes caught something that seemed very familiar to him and he pointed out to it. "Do you two recognize that tower out there?" The man was smiling but there was something else in his features, something unreadable.

When both of them finally caught sight of what Fai had been speaking of they gasped and Mokona spoke up. "Its that tower from Japan! The Japan with the rain that burned!" Excited little puff ball, wasn't it? Syaoran and Kurogane stepped back and looked behind them to find nothing but trees. But then there were noises and Mokona's ears twitched into Syaoran's neck. "People are coming… one feels very excited, one very scared. The other seems to feel empathetic toward the scared one… three in total."

The men stood silent and ready as lights emerged around the trees and three smaller figures could be seen in the light. "Who's that?" One of them said [and it was totally a girl's voice. "I have no clue, let's find out!" One of the others said [yet another female.] "I don't know guys; I ... don't think ... it's not a good idea to chat with strangers in the dark!" The last one must have been the scared one Mokona had mentioned because her voice trembled so bad that it made her speech nearly incoherent.

"Its okay, Sakura! I made sure to let Li know where we were, just in case anything strange happened. I'll be sure to message him quick." The girls were all completely visible now, and the one speaking had long, ravenous hair and deep violet eyes. All of there eyes widened at the sight of the two females together, the other one completely forgotten about.

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" All three men stated excitedly before Mokona hopped from Syaoran's shoulder to the Sakura's that stood across from them. Both of them blinked twice and stepped closer. As if on cue, both of their eyes widened, but only at one man. "Li?" They said in a shocked tone as they stepped closer to him. "No, Madison… he's way too tall. Li never mentioned any brothers before, did he?" Sakura was the one speaking this time before she lifted a hand absent-mindedly to pet Mokona.

"It's not really them, you two. Just versions of them in this world. Shame, would have made things much eas…" Fai trailed off in his speech and his eyes widened. "Do you think… they escaped, and were born here in Tokyo? In this time?" Syaoran hadn't been listening at all, lost in Sakura's stare. But when he heard Fai's hypothesis, he nodded.

"It's possible… but how would they have gotten out? Do you think the time they had spent was time enough to …" They both knew what he was going to say and both shrugged. "Um.. Excuse us, but might I ask who you three are?" The one Sakura had called Madison was speaking. The one who was Tomoyo's other self. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name's Syaoran, this is Fai…"

"And this is Kuro-puu!" Fai said, pointing at Kurogane before running like hell because Kurogane had drawn his sword and was now in hot pursuit screaming many choice words as he ran. "And I'm Mokona!" The small creature Mokona on Sakura's shoulder said with much enthusiasm and that had all of the girls laughing.

"Well, why don't we all get into somewhere with lights and talk about how you knew Sakura's name…" Madison said as she wrapped her arm in Sakura's and they walked away. Slowly and reluctant, Syaoran followed the look alikes in silence while Mokona explained things to Sakura.


	2. Day 1: Hospitality

"I don't get it. You're trying to tell me that where you come from, my name is Touya?" Tori raised an eyebrow at the guys that Sakura had brought home with her. She had said something about thinking they were lost. She said they'd also called Madison by the name of Tomoyo. Something was definitely strange here. Tori ran his finger along the rim of his coffee mug while he thought, and Syaoran spoke.

"That's right. You see, we're looking for something to help us bring a friend of ours back… and well, we ended up here…" Syaoran scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled a bit. "Mokona here gets us from world to world, she's like our travel guide, per say." Mokona giggled and hopped onto Tori's head. Tori was quick to grab the plushy looking creature and hold it in front of him.

"So, its name is Mokona?" He raised another eyebrow and spun Mokona around as if searching her for something. He then placed her down on the table as if satisfied with his conclusion and then took a sip of his coffee. "Well, my dad's not coming home tonight, so I suppose you could all crash here for the night if you need it. Early morning though, you're all outta here." Tori made it plain and simple as he rose from his chair and made his way to the living room.

"Well, I guess I could say at least he was nice enough to put us up here for the night…" Syaoran mumbled as he lifted Mokona up and set her on his shoulder before looking between Fai and Kurogane. "What do you guys think? Should we stay here and try and find something, or is it best that we move on?" Kurogane huffed a bit as Fai shrugged and Syaoran slumped over with a sigh.

"This place is an alternate universe from hell!" Kurogane interjected as he rose to his feet and made his way to the front door. "I need some air." Was all he said and then he was gone. Soon after that Fai nodded to Syaoran and followed after Kuro-puu. Syaoran was now alone at the kitchen table with Mokona asleep on his shoulder as he twisted his cup around. Footsteps were heard heading down the stairs and soon Sakura popped into vision, and she was heading to the kitchen! Syaoran's heart started pounding and he wasn't quite sure why. He took in a deep breath and then took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, Syaoran! So Tori said you guys could stay for the night then? Where are the other two?" She asked as she walked past him to the cabinet for a small plate. That had him wondering but he let it go and nodded. "Yes, he said we could stay for the night as long as we were out early in the morning. And Kurogane and Fai went out for some air…" He sighed and scratched the back of his head again. Seemed a common motion for him as of late. Sakura smiled at him before she reached into the fridge for a cup of pudding.

"Late night snack?" He asked her as she turned and placed it on the plate before she blinked and looked at it and laughed nervously. "Uh… yeah, well. Something like that!" She seemed like she was hiding something, but he would prod, because it was none of his business after all. He just smiled and nodded at her before standing up. "I think I may head off to get some sleep since we have to be out early. Thanks for all the hospitality!" And he went off to the room Tori offered for them to sleep in, not even worrying that the other two might not come back tonight.


	3. Day 1: Discovery

"What do you think about this place, Kurgs?" Fai's voice broke through the cool night air as the strolled through the park. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since either of them had decided to speak, and the sudden sound of Fai's voice made Kurogane grip the hilt of his sword tighter before he took in a deep breath and his grip loosened once more. He gave a sideways, awkward looking glance to the mage before he cleared his throat and looked out into the darkness.

"There's definitely something strange here. I wouldn't be surprised if we run into another version of Watanuki here. I'm not sure how well that would turn out for Syaoran, he's hell-bent on finding a way to get that kid out of nowhere." Kurogane's massive hand moved to scratch the back of his head as his mind ran in circles around the idea and he grumbled. "Man, just the idea of it all is givin' me a headache!" Grumble, grumble.

Fai chuckled at him and then his face went sober as he thought on the subject himself. "That's very true. Syaoran's just as determined as he was when he was searching for Sakura's feathers." Fai sighed and stretched his arms way up with a small squeak noise. He saw Kurogane glance over at him questioningly but he just ignored it and skipped ahead before turning to walk backwards in front of Kurogane. "I really upset you earlier today, didn't I?" He asked softly, stopping in his tracks which nearly caused Kurogane to nearly walk into him.

Kurogane blinked at the sudden pause and stumbled a bit, nearly toppling over onto the small mage. Catching his balance he glared a moment before he recognized the look on Fai's face and he blushed a light pink. "Listen, Mage. It's over. So don't worry about it…" That look always made Kurogane's heart beat so fast and hard that it hurt and he found it hard to breath. And then there it was, that look that stopped everything, those blue hues ensnared the ninja and he couldn't move.

Fai's expression changed when he noticed that Kurogane was no longer breathing and he straightened up, raising a brow in curiosity. "Kuro-puu? Are you all right?" He spoke quietly, just loud enough for Kurogane to hear. As soon as the words were spoken, Kurogane snapped out of his daze, blinking and taking in long, deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine." And he moved to the side to pass the mage and keep walking. Kurogane's reaction to the closeness had piqued Fai's interest now, and he would be testing many theories later on!

"We should head back soon, or you know the kid will come out looking for us…" Kurogane said before cutting off into the grass and walking only to find himself in another part of the park. Here stood a large Penguin, which just so happened to be a slide and he raised a brow. "What the…" He mumbled and just kept moving on. They needed to find their way back home soon. After a few more long strides he realized something, he no longer heard the small footsteps of Fai behind him. He turned to see that Fai was no where to be found and his heart beat quickened again.

"Yo, Mage! Where'd you get off to?" He called out as he walked back toward the small wood he had exited to get to the penguin slide. _Where'd that little freak disappear to? _He was screaming inside his head as he stopped to look inside the wooded area. Leaves ruffled, and trees swayed but it seemed to be more than just the usual movements of a slightly breezy night. No, he was not alone in these trees. "…Mage?" He called out slowly as his sword was released from his sheath before out of no where, he was pounced down to the ground by something. "What the hell!"

When he had finally quit thrashing against whatever knew his movements well enough not to get sliced to bits he looked up and his face turned a bright red. "Stupid… BASTARD!" He hollered out at the mage and Fai merely chuckled as he straddled the squirming man and looked down at his bright red face. "Just as I thought! How adorable!" And his finger reached out and poked his cheek.


	4. Day 1: Final

"…What the _hell _are you doing, Fai?" Kurogane's eyes were narrowed but he wasn't quite glaring up at the small man, who just so happened to be smiling from ear to ear. That smile made Kurogane's face heat up and he slung his head to the side. "Get the hell off of me, will ya!" He struggled underneath Fai for a while before he realized that he wasn't going to get free. But why? What could the little freak be thinking, sitting on him like this? "Listen, I don't know what you're up to, but let me up!" Considering he hadn't gotten an answer this whole time, he wasn't really expecting one now, but to his surprise, Fai spoke.

"I was testing a theory. Turns out, I was right!" He spoke so cheerfully, what the hell was running through his small brain right now? In an instant, Kurogane went from struggling to get free to freezing almost completely. Fai had moved in so close that Kurogane could feel their chests pressed together. "What's the meaning of this?" He yelled as he rolled, slamming Fai's back against the ground and finding himself on top of the small mage. Fai chuckled as Kurogane's face flushed so deeply that you couldn't see the difference between his eyes and skin.

"I'm gonna kill you, I freakin swear it!" With a growl that would usually make people's skin crawl he hoisted himself up and stood there, waiting. As Fai was half way off the ground, Kurogane kicked him back down with a childish grin and stalked off toward Penguin Park again. "Kuro-Cutie! That wasn't very nice!" Fai couldn't help shaking with silent laughter as he scrambled back to his feet to chase after the angry ninja. With a small, happy sigh the Wizard skipped along, "So cute…" Kurogane caught him speaking just behind him and raised a brow. "What the hell are you whisperin' back there?" Fai merely chuckled again.

"Let's just get back to that kid's place! You're startin' to freak me out…" Kurogane admitted as he slipped his hands in his pockets and sulked.

* * *

><p>Syaoran tossed and turned, but couldn't seem to sleep for the life of him. So he sat up and looked down at Mokona who was sleeping soundly in a small ball against what looked like Fai. "Ah, good. They made it back for a little shut eye." Well, if they had gotten in without him noticing, he must've slept for a little bit at least. That was a good thing, right? He sighed and got to his feet, heading out into the hall before slowly heading down stairs.<p>

Once downstairs, he moved to the front door and opened it as quietly as he could before stepping out into the cool night air. "Oh, Sakura. What am I gonna do if I can't find a way to get him back…" He thought aloud as he sat down on the steps just before the road and curled his knees up to his chest as he looked up into the sky. "You can't see stars here as well as you can back home." A frown crossed his features before he jumped to the sudden feel of a small hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look he saw Sakura, but not his Sakura of course.

This one had the same sweet smile, but she seemed younger. Not by much, but yes, she was indeed younger than Princess Sakura. She had the same bright green orbs as his Princess though, and they just melted his heart as he stared into them. "Can't sleep?" Her voice was sweet and low, just loud enough to be heard like a whisper. She took a seat next to him after wrapping a blanket over his shoulders. "It's a bit chilly out; you should have put a jacket on." When he realized he had come out in his boxers and undershirt he blushed deeply and drew the blanket in closer to his form.

"Huh? Uh, oh! Yeah, I guess you're right…" He let out a nervous chuckle and sighed before looking out at the empty, dark street. "This place is so much more different than home, I almost feel homesick though…" The frown slowly formed again and he felt her lean in. This was weird, why was she acting like _his _Sakura? Everything about her told him that they were different, yet here she was, acting just like her. Not even so much as a blush to say that she was shy around him… his Sakura.

Before he even noticed it, he had lost himself in deep thought and she was giggling at something. Then he realized she was giggling at him. His face had turned a bright red as he thought and his whole body felt warm, too warm for how cold it was outside. "I.. uh.. sorry, I kind of just, lost myself." He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile and she just smiled warmly at him. "Its okay, Shoa." His eyes widened. How did she know that nickname? Who was she and why was she being so open with him? She reached into the pocket of her pajama pants and pulled out a feather. A feather! One had been missed! No, that.. that wasn't possible. "Where…?"

He couldn't finish before she placed a finger against his lips. "I knew you'd come here, she told me and sent me this." She wiggled the feather and he already knew who the she was. Princess Sakura. "She sent me this memory of a boy named Watanuki. She said he was lost somewhere and you three were out looking for him. I have no idea how she got into my dreams, but it doesn't really matter. Once I saw what happened from this feather I had to come talk to you immediately. I couldn't find you in the room so I came out here hoping you didn't get too far. Thank God you were right here!" She giggled.

"So, do you have any clues as to…" She shook her head before he finished and he sighed. "I kinda figured. It's a tough situation." His shoulders slumped and she placed a hand on his head with a smile before she stood up. "I'll do whatever I can while you're still in my time. Good night, Shoa." And with that, she walked back to the door and headed inside. The way she said his name reminded him so much of his Princess. His heart felt lighter and he felt as though he could sleep now, so he headed back inside himself to go catch a few `Z's`.


End file.
